Pain is a debilitating effect due to any injury. Also pain in the joints causes serious disability affecting the daily chores and productivity, especially, Osteoarthritis contributes to pain of joints in most of the elderly people.
To reduce pain, the drug therapy, like capsaicin cream, acetaminophen, Non-Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs (NSAIDs) are prescribed to reduce pain temporarily, but serious side effects are associated. Physical therapy, such as spa, massage, acupuncture and chiropractic manipulation, can help relieve pain for a short duration, but are usually expensive and require skilled personnel.
Currently, in physical therapy field, light therapy system is quite popular. However, during light therapy, the intensity/dosage of light can be adjusted only by intermittent switching on and off the light therapy system manually, which is not convenient and accurate.